El sufrimiento de Mikey
by Alimac925
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría que lo leyeran. Miguel Ángel es intimidado por un chico y no quiere decírselos a sus hermanos, hasta que eso llego a su limite... Basado en las TMNT pero humanos :) (no quería hacer mucho spoiler xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste :) .**

 **PD: Aquí las TMNT son humanos.**

Capitulo:1

Leonardo ya estaba apunto de terminar la escuela y quería ser un soldado con tan solo 18 años.

Raphael tiene 17 que estaba también por terminar la escuela pero Leo le llevaba un año.

Donatello quiere ser científico y tiene 16 años estaba en 3° grado se secundaria la escuela.

Y por ultimo el menor de los hermanos Hamato, Miguel Ángel que todavía no tenia la menor idea de que iba a ser de grande, tenía 15 años.

 _"RING RING"_

 _S_ onó la campana de la escuela.

Todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas porque habia terminado la clase y era hora de irse a casa, Miguel Ángel salio disparado del salón para irse a su casa lo más pronto posible para probar su nuevo juego que se había comprado con sus ahorros saco sus cosas de su casillero,pero se encontró con alguien indeseado.

-Hola Miguel Ángel...

Mikey se horrorizo con la voz que escucho y trago un poco de saliva.

-Hola...-Dijo Miguel Ángel con voz tímida.

-Vine a preguntarte algo...

Mikey quiso escapar pero no se lo impidió y lo arrinconaron a la pared.

-Miguel Ángel, Miguel Ángel sabes que escapar no es una opción...

-Q-Que quieres- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Te acuerdas que ayer te dije que acabaras mi tarea? Yo me preguntaba si la has hecho?

Mikey trago saliva y negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno... parece que quieres hacerlo a las malas

El chico agarro su cabeza la lanzo a su casillero una pequeña mancha de sangre salió de su cabeza.

-LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE HAGAS LO MISMO TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA-Amenazo con un pequeño cuchillo que tenia escondido en su bolsillo y lo saco.

-VEZ LO QUE TENGO AQUÍ?

Mikey asintió con la cabeza.

El chico le hizo un pequeño corte en su mejilla y comenzó a sangrar.

-AHORA YA SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA SI HACES LO MISMO Y SI ESTE ASUNTO EMPEORA IRÉ POR TUS HERMANOS...

El chico le pateo las cara y clavo su cuchillo en su brazo y se fue caminando. Miguel Ángel cuando vio que ya no estaba el chico suspiro y jadeo un poco, saco con cuidado el cuchillo y se fue corriendo al baño.

Saco de su mochila vendajes y alcohol.

-AU AU AU!-Mikey grito cuando se hecho el alcohol.

-No se que les voy a decir a mis hermanos ellos no puedes saber esto... pero que les dire sobre los cortes.

-Listo termine de vendarme que bueno que Don me enseño no se que hubiera hecho.

-VALLA QUE HORA ES! SON LAS 5:30 PM! DEBO IRME CORRIENDO A MI CASA y a la vez también una escusa-Pensó Mikey.

Mikey salió de su colegio corriendo y pensó "Debo llegar a casa lo antes posible o si no mis hermanos y mi padre van a sospechar...

 **Espero que les allá gustado y comenten quiero saber que les pareció :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE EL ANTERIOR LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y ESTE TAMBIÉN... ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE TMNT NO SON MÍOS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

Capitulo:2

-¡AL FIN LLEGUÉ! haber que hora es... -Mikey se horrorizo con lo que vio y sabia que se había ganado un pasaje directo hacia el castigo -OH NO SON LAS 7:30! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YA CENARON NO! A MI ME ENCANTA LA CENA Y LA COMIDA Y SI... ¡CENARON PIZZA! NONO! -Mikey se dio una cachetada- Contrólate Miguel Ángel debes pensar más en tu escusa que... en la sabrosa, exquisita, PIZZA! -Mikey se dio otra cachetada- Ok ahora si vamos a pensar en nuestra excusa... Haber ya se! me castigaron en la escuela! pero... yo nunca me porto mal? ya sé! se me perdió mi libro de... ciencia y tecnológica SI! CIENCIA Y tecnología... -Mikey se quedo callado unos minutos y pensó y se acordó que no llevaba ese curso- Pero si YO NO LLEVO ESE CURSO! Creo que escuche a Leo hablando de ese curso que se me quedo en la cabeza... -A Mikey se le prendió el foco- YA SE ME CHOQUE CON UN POSTE SI! Nadie sospechara... -Mikey afirmo con la cabeza de repente escucho en su casa a su familia hablando.

-Leonardo porque tu hermano no vino a cenar? -Pregunto Splinter intrigado que no vio a el menor de los Hamato que había cenado.

-No lo vi venir Maestro Splinter, no lo he visto en todo el día... tal vez este con Don -Dijo Leo dudando, no había visto a su hermano menor en todo el día.

Splinter se fue caminando hacia el laboratorio de su hijo para ver si hay estaba Miguel Ángel, Splinter fue al laboratorio de si hijo, vio que estaba Donatello pero ni vio a Miguel Ángel...

-Donatello, hijo mio, no esta tu hermano menor contigo? -Dijo Splinter haber si tenia esperanzas con su hijo.

-No Maestro Splinter no está conmigo... y dudo que este con Raphael...

Splinter camino hacia la sala donde estaba Raphael pero no vio a Miguel Ángel por ningún lado...

-Raphael sabes donde esta Miguel Ángel? -Pregunto Splinter para ver si está vez tenía suerte.

-No, no e visto a ese mocoso por ningún lado.

-Ay... Miguel Ángel donde te has metido... -Dijo Splinter agarrándose la cabeza, ya no sabia que hacer con su hijo que siempre estaba ocultando algo, él antes no era así, antes todo le contaba a su padre ahora ya nada le cuenta a su padre; si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo donde el todavía le contaba de todo pero eso ya paso si tan solo pudiera ser como hace 5 años...

HACE 5 AÑOS

-¡PAPÁ PAPÁ! -Gritaba Miguel Ángel sollozando.

-Que pasa mi pequeño...

-E-ESE NIÑO ME DIJO QUE ERA UN INÚTIL Y-Y UNA CAUSA PERDIDA QUE NUNCA IBA A SERVIRLE A MI FAMILIA QUE QUE ERA UN ESTORBO... Y... QUE MI COLOR DE PIEL ES UN ASCO-Dijo Miguel Ángel aun llorando más.

-Y porque se debe eso le has hecho algo al niño? -Pregunto Splinter sorprendido, Miguel Ángel nunca haría daño a alguien ni físicamente ni verbalmente.

-No le hecho nada él solo me dijo que era diferente a los demás y me comenzó a gritar esas feas palabras...

-Y... a que se refería que eras diferente a los demás?

-Dijo que por ser rubio mi pelo, mis lindos ojos celestes y mi piel clara... pero yo no entiendo que tiene que ver mi apariencia.

-Oh, hijo mío creo que el niño es un poco insocial y "racista"

Miguel Ángel se quedo pensativo preguntándose en la cabeza que es "racista"?

-Parece que no sabes el significado verdad?

Él pequeño negó con la cabeza.

Splinter pensó una manera delicada para explicarle y lo logró.

-Je je ,es cuando discriminan a la gente por su color.

-Pero... yo tengo un color bonito... verdad papá?

-Pues claro hijo mio tu piel y color es hermosa no tienes porque ofenderte.

-Gracias papá, te quiero tanto.

-Yo igual hijo mio.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Splinter cada vez se sentía más preocupado por su hijo cada semana su hijo venia herido y quería saber porque, pero él ya no parecía el mismo cada vez le ocultaba más y más cosas, Splinter quería que todo se como hace 5 años pero no; ya no sabia como otra vez comunicarse con su hijo, la única manera que sabia era a gritos y castigándole, parecía que había perdido la confianza, la fe, el cariño que tenia así él y sobre todo...

La confianza a él.

Splinter se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a meditar a ver que cosa hizo mal que su hijo ya no le contaba nada.

Miguel Ángel por mientras se metía por la ventana y se fue corriendo a su cuarto abrió rápidamente su puerta y la cerro con cautela.

-Ji Ji nadie se dio cuenta soy totalmente un verdadero ninja -Decía Mikey mientras estaba buscando su tarea de geografía.

Rápidamente saco un lápiz de su mochila y comenzó a ser su tarea, eran preguntas difíciles pero las hizo rápidamente.

-Listo termine, eso fue fácil y a la vez difícil...

Mikey iba a salir para decirles a sus hermanos que estaba en casa y después se acordó de sus heridas, se puso una casaca para tapar la herida de su brazo y puso una venda en su rasguño se la cara.

-¡Listo! así nadie se dará cuenta de mis heridas ahora voy a sorprender a mis hermanos.

-¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! -Dijo Miguel Ángel sonriendo a todo el mundo.

Todos lo miraron con ojos de platos.

 **BUENO YO QUERÍA HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y COMENTEN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: LAS TMNT NO SON MÍAS SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES .**

-M-MIKEY! -Gritaron los hermanos confundidos.

-P-Pero cómo? si nadie te vio entrar!? -Dijo Don.

-Si! como lograste entrar nadie te vio! -Dijo Raph confundido.

-Es que yo soy como un rayo sónico ósea soy más rápido que ustedes por eso no me vieron entrar -Dijo Mikey sacándole la lengua a Raph.

-Pero nadie te vio eras como invisible -Dijo Don intentando pensar como pudo entrar su hermano.

-Pero no saliste de tu cuarto, y estuviste hay 3 horas, que rayos estabas haciendo hay dentro?

-Am... yo... -Mikey sabía que sus hermanos ya lo habían encorralado y no le quedaba de otra que decir la verdad y recordó.

-YO... hice mi tarea de geografía -Dijo Mikey con tono seguro y les enseño a sus hermanos.

-Esas 3 horas te pasaste haciendo la tarea de geografía?-Dijo Leo no tan convencido.

-Es que estaba difícil y... no puse atención a la clase y me distraje jugando con... un AVIÓN DE PAPEL SI UN AVIÓN DE PAPEL -Mikey sonrió a sus hermanos mientras ellos lo miraban con cara de duda.

-Pero Mikey solo un tonto se distraería con un tonto avión de pape...-Raph paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Mikey tenía una venda en su cara.

-MIKEY! QUE TE PASO EN LA CARA!-Exclamo Raph molesto, Raph se dio cuenta que cada semana Mikey venia herido y siempre se salía con la suya diciendo excusas... pero esta vez no.

-No es nada Raph solo me rasgu...-Mikey no pudo terminar de hablar porque Raph lo interrumpió.

-COMO QUE UN RASGUÑO... SIEMPRE VIENES TODAS LAS SEMANAS HERIDO AUNQUE SEA SOLO UN RASGUÑO A MI NO ME IMPORTA -Dijo Raph, parecía enfadado por fuera pero estaba triste por dentro tenía miedo que siga así Mikey y fuese al hospital.

-Raph tranquilízate... -Dijo Mikey intentando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-No, Mikey dinos que está pasando... -Dijo Raph mirándolo seriamente.

-Yo, Yo... -Mikey no les pudo decir recordó que si les decía el chico que lo molestaba tal vez les haga daño... no podía decírselos, no podía arriesgar la vida de sus hermanos... - No puedo decírtelo Raph...

Raph lo miro seriamente y suspiro.

-Mikey tienes que decirme sino vas a seguir así; no quiero que te vayas al hospital hermano.

-L-Lo siento Raph no puedo... -Dijo Mikey.

-POR FAVOR MIKEY ES POR TU BIEN DINOS! -Dijo Leo.

QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA! -Grito Mikey tan fuerte que comenzó a dolerle la garganta.

Mikey intento irse corriendo a su cuarto pero Raph no lo dejo ir no iba a dejar que su hermano siga de esa forma, agarro a Mikey bruscamente de la casaca, Mikey comenzó a jadear pero Raph pensó que estaba fingiendo y lo agarro con sus brazos y sintió que se estaba mojando la manga de Mikey. Mikey grito de dolor Raph,Leo,Don se asustaron pusieron en el piso a Mikey y los hermanos sacaron cuidadosamente su casaca y los 3 hermanos se quedaron en shock, cuando descubrieron que era el liquido.

Sangre.

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO COMENTEN Y... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Mikey está sangrando! -Dijo Don desesperado.

-Tranquilos... ¡ahy! chicos estoy... bien... -Dijo Mikey antes de desmayarse.

-Mikey se desmallo! hay que llevarlo a tu laboratorio Don! - Dijo Leo alarmado.

Los 3 hermanos llevaron a Mikey cargando al laboratorio de Don y lo echaron en su mesa.

-¡Rápido Leo alcánzame el alcohol Raph tráeme unas vendas! -Dijo Don.

5 minutos después...

-Don como va Mikey? -Dijo Leo nervioso.

-Ya casi termino de desinfectarlo solo falta poner estas vendas y... listo! -Dijo Don.

-Lo que yo me pregunto es que pudo causarle tal rasguño. -Dijo Raph asombrado.

-Creo que alguien le clavo un cuchillo... -Dijo Don.

-¿¡Cómo!? un cuchillo -Dijo Leo asombrado.

-Bueno cuando vi el rasguño de Mikey parecía un corte, seguramente cuando lo clavaron había en la punta del cuchillo una sustancia química que hasta le pudo hacer perder el brazo! -Dijo Don

-Mm... esto esta sospechoso cuando despierte Mikey le voy a preguntar quién le pudo hacer esto! -Dijo Raph enfadado.

-Ah... -Dijo Mikey despertando.

-Mikey se está levantando. -Dijo Leo.

-Hay... chicos me duele mi brazo... -Dijo Mikey frotándose el brazo.

-Mikey nos tenias preocupados... -Dijo Raph abrazando a Mikey- Pero... tienes que decirnos porque rayos tenias el brazo cortado y no nos avisaste!

-Además el corte de tu brazo parecía de un cuchillo. -Dijo Don.

-Tienes que explicarnos, Mikey. -Dijo Leo.

Mikey suspiro y dijo:

-Me encontró el clan del pie y tuve que pelear a cuerpo y me paso esto, además ya me dio sueño; me voy a mi cama... Buenas Noches...

Mikey se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se hecho a dormir mientras que sus hermanos estaban conversando.

-Me preocupa Mikey... -Dijo Raph.

-A todos nos preocupa, hace días o creo que está semanas que esta así -Dijo Don.

-Debe haber una manera que nos diga que le está pasando! -Dijo Raph.

De repente el Maestro Splinter les interrumpió.

-Hijos míos, hay algún problema con Miguel Ángel? -Dijo Splinter.

-Si... no nos quiere decir que le está pasando y está actuando muy raro. -Dijo Leo

-Bueno como hermanos tienen que ayudarlo. -Dijo Splinter.

-Pero...cómo? -Dijo Raph.

-Ustedes lo descubrirán, yo no voy a estar por algunas semanas voy a quedarme en la casa de mi mejor amigo, hace tiempo que no hablábamos, ustedes por mientras deben arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. -Dijo Splinter.

-Hai, Sensei... -Dijeron los tres hermanos.

\- Chau, hijos míos regreso pronto... -Dije Splinter.

-Chau... padre. -Dijeron los tres hermanos.

Splinter se marchó.

-Bueno... chicos que tal si seguimos a Mikey... tal vez así podremos saber que le está pasando. -Dijo Don.

-Buena idea Don! -Dijo Raph.

-Ok, mañana nos veremos después de clases ok?. -Dijo Leo

-Ok.. -Dijeron Raph y Don

* * *

 _4:00 A.M_

-MM... porque sonara mi teléfono... haber que cosa es... -Dijo Mikey sacando su teléfono.

 _Hola Miguel Ángel... solo quería decirte algo... te acuerdas de mi tarea? parece que nunca la vas a hacer ¿verdad? bueno pagaras el precio pero por ahora no iré por tus hermanos hasta que sepa donde vivas pero... lo pagaras de otra forma me he enterado que tienes muy buena reputación es tu salón me han dicho que eres muy buen amigo y cosas así no te importaría si cuento falsedades de ti ¿verdad? bueno... yo no creo que sea una falsedad que seas tonto e inútil y toda una carga...mañana veras que todo el mundo te fastidiara oh mejor te golpearan... bueno eso es lo único que te quería decir... hasta mañana que la paces mañana súper y que te diviertas que te den golpes..._

-Oh no! todas las amistades que he hecho y mis amigos... pensaran que soy un inútil nunca más volverán a hablarme... -Dijo Mikey apuntó de llorar.

Mikey intento ser fuerte y no llorar pero... no lo pudo contener le gustaba estar con sus amigos hacerles bromas y divertirse con ellos pero mañana todo cambiara...

* * *

 _6:30 A.M_

Ya era de mañana y los hermanos Hamato tenían que levantarse para irse al colegio.

-*bostezo* hora de ir al colegio! -Dijo Mikey estirándose.

Se puso su ropa y se fue a la cocina a cocinar el desayuno para sus hermanos y su padre hasta que alguien lo interrumpió...

\- Buenos días Mikey pero hoy día tu no vas a cocinar! -Dijo Raph.

-Entonces quien...? -Dijo Mikey confundido.

-Nosotros! -Dijeron Leo, Raph y Don a coro.

Mikey se quedo callado por unos minutos...

-Ja ja ja! us..us..tedes? -Dijo Mikey partiéndose de risa.

-Enserio crees que no podemos hacerlo? -Dijo Don.

-Bueno... a la vez me da risa y a la vez miedo porque el Maestro Splinter todos los días toma su te y... no quiero que lo arruinen... -Dijo Mikey tímidamente.

-Despreocúpate Mikey el Maestro Splinter ha salido por unas semanas y no va a estar. -Dijo Leo

-Ok! chicos vasta de charla a... cocinar! -Dijo Raph.

Raph tiro muy alto el huevo que salió volando a la cara de Don, Don se desespero y se le calló la tasa de café que tenía en la mano al pie y se fue corriendo al lavadero para poder mojárselo pero se choco con Leo y rompieron los platos para el huevo y pan.

Mikey se quedó con ojos de platos.

-JA JA ! -Dijo Mikey llorando de risa.

-Bueno... parece que hoy no tendremos desayuno... -Dijo Raph riéndose y sus demás hermanos también se rieron con él.

Los hermanos Hamato se fueron a las escuela hambrientos pero Mikey se había olvidado lo que le había dicho el chico...

* * *

 _3:30 P.M_

 _"Ring Ring"_

 _Sonó la campana._

Raph, Don y Leo se encontraron en la salida.

-Ok alguno de ustedes sabe dónde queda el salón de Mikey? -Dijo Raph.

-MM... creo que queda por allá. -Dijo Don señalando un pasadizo.

Mikey salió de su salón y escucho que todos le gritaban:

 _¡Estúpido!_

 _¡Cobarde!_

De repente sintió una nota que le pegaron en la espalda que decía:

 _Mátate_ _._

Mikey comenzó a formar lagrimas en sus ojos y escucho que alguien le llamaba.

-Oye, tú me han dicho que eres un cobarde debilucho me preguntó si será verdad?

Mikey se horrorizó con la voz que escucho, era Kan el chico más bravucón de su salón.

-Eh... si que quieres? -Preguntó Mikey.

-Quiero tener una pelea contigo... -Dijo Kan. - Para ver que tan gallina eres...

Mikey no sabía que decir el podía acabar con él con su experiencia de ninja pero... no lo quería lastimar.

-Bueno si no vas a decidir yo lo haré así que vamos a tener una pelea. -Dijo Kan.

Mikey tragó saliva y retrocedió.

Kan le lanzó un puño pero Mikey lo esquivó y Mikey no quería atacarlo no le gustaba herir a las personas.

Mikey siguió esquivando varios puños y patadas pero no se dio cuenta de un movimiento y le agarro la cabeza y comenzó a golpearle el tórax.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! -Gritaba Mikey de dolor.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que me impresiona tu velocidad. -Dijo Kan.

-Kan... toma acaba con él... -Dijo un chico lanzándole un cuchillo.

-Jejeje esto te va a doler... -Dijo Kan clavándole el cuchillo cerca de su corazón.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -Grito Mikey llorando de dolor.

Mikey cayó al suelo y comenzó a ver doble sentía que estaba a punto de desmallarse.

-Creo que por aquí es... -Dijo Don subiendo unas escaleras.

-Guau sí que queda lejos... -Dijo leo.

De repente los hermanos escucharon un grito de dolor cerca por el salón de Mikey.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Escucharon eso! -Dijo Raph.

Los hermanos fueron por un pasadizo para llegar al salón de Mikey cuando vieron a Mikey echado en el piso jadeando y botando sangre por la boca.

-Bueno ya era hora de acabar contigo. -Dijo Kan a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Mikey contra el piso.

-NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO! -Dijo Raph gritando dándole una patada en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo hizo volar a los casilleros (así tipo Dragón Ball).

-Mikey! -Grito Don al ver a Mikey con moretones y heridas en todos su cuerpo.

-Don... eres tú...? -Dijo Mikey abriendo sus ojos con la fuerza que le queda.

* * *

POV de Mikey.

 _Me alegro que mis hermanos hayan venido a rescatarme pero seguro cuando despierte y me sienta mejor me harán mil preguntas..._

 _-Mikey... no te preocupes te llevaremos a un h...p...t..._

 _Espera esa es la voz de Don bueno parece que realmente sí que estoy inconsciente porque no logró escuchar nada Don dijo al final que me va a llevar a un h..p...t?_

 _Que significara eso bueno me imagino que mis hermanos estarán muy preocupados porque sin que estaba sangrando mucho... espero lo que me allá pasado no sea muy grave porque cuando me clavó el cuchillo lo clavó cerca de mi corazón y si... tocó mi corazón y está sangrando por adentro de mi cuerpo! me estoy comenzando a preocupar y eso que yo no soy el que me preocupa estas cosas es Don, pero bueno espero que no sea nada grave pero Don me había comentado casos así y dijo que ha beses se tenía que hacer operaciones eso es lo que me preocupa..._

Fin de POV de Mikey

* * *

Mikey comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en una cama blanca y tenía vendado el pecho y había una enfermera Mikey se dio cuenta donde estaba...

El Hospital.

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado y el próximo capítulo les explico porque escribí tanto(más de lo normal)y comenten hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hola amigos de fanfiction hoy quiero decirles (discúlpenme por la tensión que les deje el capitulo anterior) pero... no voy a poder subir más capítulos hasta la primera semana o segunda de Marzo porque me voy de viaje y no voy a tener tiempo de subir ¡ah! y otra cosa quería preguntarles como en Marzo comienza las clases no voy a tener mucho tiempo de subir y quería decirles que yo (tal vez) pueda subir los lunes, miércoles y viernes pero capítulos cortos pero si subo todos los domingos sera un poco más largo y quería preguntarles cual de las 2 opciones les parece mejor y bueno ustedes que piensan espero su opinión.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA HOLA HOLA disculpen por la tardanza pero bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo un poco corto... bueno demasiado xD y otra cosa feliz semana santa y que lo disfruten.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: La TMNT no son mías son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capitulo 5**

POV de Mikey

Cuando desperté no supe muy bien donde estaba, habían paredes blancas por todas partes que no se parecían a los colores azul marino de mi cuarto, recuerdo que Don me había dicho que me iban a llevar a un lugar un h..p...l un... h..p..l..? acaso podría ser un... hospital! no, no creo... no estaría tan grave para eso...

-Joven Miguel Ángel que bueno que ha despertado... -Escuche a alguien acercándose a mí.

-Eh... te conozco? -Pregunte algo perdido, no podía ver bien, veía todo borroso, distorsionado pero poco a poco se iba despejando... espera un momento eso es una enfermera?!

-Joven Miguel Ángel soy la enfermera de este hospital... lleva 1 día sin despertar... y sus hermanos están muy preocupados... quiere que los haga pasar?

-Eh... si por favor... ¡AH! -Deje salir un chillido de dolor, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía toda la parte del pecho vendada y cuando me volteo o muevo esa parte siento un ardor bastante doloroso.

-Joven Miguel Ángel me olvide advertirle que no puede moverse, podría comenzarle a sangrar toda la parte de su pecho... y quien sabe hasta podría perder la vida... -Cuando escuche esas últimas palabras me alarme mucho acaso estoy tan grave que hasta por moverme podría perder mi vida? esto está comenzando a horrorizare... espero que no me pase nada malo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Si quieren regañen-me disculpen si no subo mas o menos hace un mes, estaba en exámenes bimestrales pero lo bueno es que SALÍ DE VACACIONES SI! TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO PARA SUBIR :D**

 **Bueno aquí se los dejo el capitulo ;D**

Capitulo 6:

-MIKEY! -Ví que mis hermanos entraron entre sollozos, intentaron abrazarme pero la enfermera les paró.

-Tranquilícense jóvenes! Por ahora no pueden abrazarlo ni agarrarlo con brusquedad podrían romperle un hueso ¿saben?! -Dijo la enfermera regañándolos.

-Discúlpenos pero queremos ver a nuestro hermano... -Dijo Leo mirando al piso.

-Está bien.. pero si quieren abrazarlo hagan lo con cuidado...

Ví que Raph fue el primero en abrazarme, me abrazó tierna mente y con cuidado y yo correspondí con el abrazó.

-Hermanito que bueno que estés bien... no vuelvas a asustarme así... entendido? -Me dijo Raph entre sollozos.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Después vi que Don se me acerco y me dio un abrazo creo que me abrazó por 15 minutos.

-Eh... Don creo que ya ahora si me puedes soltar? -Dije algo aplastado.

-Eh... si disculpa... -Don me miro un poco un sonrojado.

-Y... Leo no lo he visto... -Dije un poco preocupado.

-Se fue al colegio... cuando te ocurrió el accidente se fue a hablar con la directora para que expulsara a los que comenzaran eso... -Me dijo Raph.

Escuche que se habría la puerta.

Vi que era Leo, creo que fue por impulsó e intente levantarme de la cama pero Raph, Don y la enfermera me detuvieron.

-Mikey estas loco como vas a hacer eso! -Me resondró Raph.

-Joven tenga más cuidado no puede hacer eso! -Me dijo la enfermera.

-Lo siento...

-No importa a mi me alegra que estés bien.. -Me dijo abrazándome Leo.

Le sonreí.

Vi que el doctor venía con unos papeles en la mano y entro desesperado.

-Enfermera venga de inmediato por favor! -Escuche gritando al doctor.

-Sí doctor

¿Acaso sera algo grave? me tiene confundido todo este asunto del hospital...

 **:D CHAU CHAU CUIDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

-Enfermera venga de inmediato por favor! -Escuche que gritaba el doctor.

-Sí doctor

-Chicos vieron la reacción del doctor? parecía muy preocupado... -Dijo Raph alterado.

-Espero que no tengas nada malo Mikey -Dijo Leo mirándome preocupadamente.

-Espero que no...

 ** _Minutos después..._**

-Los hermanos del joven Miguel Ángel por favor vengan -Escuche al doctor preocupado.

 ** _Fin de POV de Mikey_**

Los hermanos Hamato fueron donde el doctor... (obviamente no fue Mikey xD)

-Díganos por favor doctor que tiene nuestro hermano? -Dijo Don

-Para empezar yo soy el Doctor Herrera y yo seré el responsable de todo lo que le pase al joven Miguel Ángel hemos revisado a su hermano y está en zona de riesgo.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ!? -Dijo Raph preocupado.

-Milagrosamente el cuchillo que le clavaron a su hermano no le cayó al corazón sino al pulmón lo cual tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir pero... -Decía el doctor pero Raph le interrumpió...

-PERO QUE?!

-DEJEME HABLAR! POR ESO LOS HE LLAMADO SU HERMANO ESTA EN RIESGO DE MUERTE!

-Q-QUE? -Dijeron los hermanos.

-Su hermano tiene dificultad respiratoria, ósea dificulta la respiración lo cual también perjudica a su corazón.

-Doctor pero... podría tener mi hermanito problemas en el corazón?

-Pues claro que si como por ejemplo alteraciones de ritmo cardiaco... hasta podría tener paros cardiacos...


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehe... cuanto tiempo... no?

Sorry por no publicar nada... es que estaba publicando esto en otra cuenta..

Asi que si te sigue gustando mi historia y seguiste esperando hasta el final para el siguiente capitulo :D

Lo publique en Wattpad con el mismo nombre

Nos vemos en Wattpad!


End file.
